


on the edge, over the edge

by laurelsalexis



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: His mind is a never ending cycle of ideas of what he wants to do to her now that they’ve fallen into this together.





	on the edge, over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for [kinktober.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/post/178436560511/kinktober-2018)
> 
> #3 ; sensory deprivation mixed with edgeplay

Robb rests on his knees, two fingers inside Myrcella, thumb on her clit, watching as her chest rises and falls with each moan she doesn’t contain, _cannot_ contain. Her wrists are bound to the bed frame, even as she tugs on them through sheer raw desire, easily overwhelmed at the sensations moving through her, struggling with keeping herself together.

Her voice is rough, body near shaking, letting out a cry as she is on the edge of orgasm.

One Robb denies her.

His face is even as he looks at her, exposed, _beautiful_ , someone he wants his cock buried deep in without any of the fanfare he is currently in the midst of. It doesn’t matter. Not when she sought him out for this, to teach her things, to be the mess of a woman on his bed. In addition to the way her wrists are bound there is a blindfold over her eyes. He has a half a mind to gag her but that can wait. It seems the longer he has to think on it he wants to do more things to her. So much more.

“Robb, please.” She pleads with a softness to her voice, desperation filling it. She’s doing everything in her power to fuck herself on his fingers, pushing herself desperately on his hand, pulling even harder on the ties that bind her. “I need to cum. _Please_.”

Until she uses their little safe word he doesn’t have much a reason to stop. He pulls his fingers away as he manages to get more comfortable on the bed. He’s only in his jeans as he watches her. His cock is throbbing behind the material and he feels as if he is about to burst at any moment. It’s on the edge of painful, but this is not about his pleasure - it’s about hers.

She wants this and he’ll give it to her.

“You don’t get to cum yet.” He tells her with nothing wavering in his voice.

In truth, he loves to just look at her as she is. Getting to touch her is nice, the wetness of her on his fingers, on his mouth, on his cock, it’s all good. Later he will be relishing in her and wonder what he was ever thinking to stop, even if just for a few moments. But as he watches her there is something all too erotic about the way she is laid out for him. _For him._

She is completely naked before him. A sight he never thought he would see. Myrcella has always looked at him with those doe eyes but never did he think he would have her tied to his bed at her own request. They were friendly but never _friends._  He spent so much time with Theon and she was a good deal younger than him. If not for the bond of their fathers he cannot say their paths would have ever crossed. The years passed by and things changed for both of them, leading them here, to having the pretty blonde tied to his bed while she begs for him to fuck her.

Cersei Lannister will kill him if she ever even comes across the slight suspicion that Robb is touching her daughter in any manner.

Her tits rest perfectly on her chest, perfect for her petite frame, even more tempting with the way her chest rises and falls. Her taut nipples call out to him and he has to resist the urge to play with them endlessly. He wants to suck on them, nip them, take them into his mouth until she’s begging for him to do more than tease her. Her skin is so perfect, pale, _untouched_. The urge to mark her is there, deep in the pit of his stomach, wondering what she would look like with marks all over her. Some just for him to see. Others are for everyone to see so they can all see who is the one fucking her until she’s about to cry from the amount of pleasure she feels.

For as perfect as the rest of her body is it is her cunt he is focused on, like it’s heaven.

Her legs are spread apart enough for him to see her in all her glory. Pretty and pink, wet, _soaked_ , glistening from how many times he’s brought her to the edge to deny her the satisfaction of an orgasm.

Too many times.

She is silent as he observes her. There are a few times she opens her mouth to say something but the words do not come out.

His weight shifts on the bed and he finds himself settled between her legs, lying flat on his stomach, face mere inches from her. She smells perfect, like she is the only thing he could ever want. In some respects she definitely is.

For as much as this is all for her he cannot deny it is for him, too.

Robb spreads her legs further apart, bending her knees, pushing them until he gets the clear view he is desperate for. It’s lewd, certainly, and if anyone was to see this they would get to see every last inch of her. He likes it. Far too much. It only gives him more ideas.

His mind is a never ending cycle of ideas of what he wants to do to her now that they’ve fallen into this together.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says loud enough for her to hear, even if he sounds as if he’s talking more to himself.

He takes an index finger as he moves through her folds. She’s so wet his finger is easily coated and he slips down her skin with ease. She pushes herself towards him more, unable to do anything else, letting out a huff of frustration.

“Stop teasing me.” Her demand is not as serious as it should sound. Rather it's weak, on the edge of a whine, loud enough for it to barely hit his ears.

It does cause him to take the request under consideration. He could stop right there and use his mouth on her until she is a shaking mess and finally getting the orgasm she is desperate for. But not yet, not now. Not when he is enjoying himself far too much, not when the orgasm that finally rips through her is going to be the best one she’s ever had.

His fingers swirls around her clit, _gently_ , not applying too much pressure. Not when he knows how he wants to finally let her cum. It’s not going to be like this. It’s going to be around his cock so he can feel her squeeze around him desperately as her body shakes.

“You can’t cum until I tell you to, remember?” His voice has a certain authoritative tone to it and they both know she is going to obey him no matter what.

His mouth is closer to her now, the scent only captivating him more, tongue darting out to move through her folds in the way his finger hand. A soft hum slips from him, wanting her to feel the vibrations, sucking on her, licking, nipping, trying to drive her into overload with how good it all feels.

When she bucks up, hips lifting off the bed, he knows he has succeeded.

“Robb, I can’t.” She’s whining now, drawing out the words, desperate as she moves herself towards his mouth.

“You can.” He tells her, this time more gentle as he takes his hand on her hip and pushes her back down on the bed. “It’ll feel so good when you finally get to cum.”

He doesn’t wait for a response and instead finds his mouth on her. His ministrations aren’t doing anything to give her any pleasure. Instead he is doing his best to be casual, leisurely lapping at her, as if he has all of the time in the world, let it be clear how much he is enjoying her. Sometimes Robb swears he can lie there for hours she tastes every inch of her, licking her clean, until the only wetness left behind is from his mouth. But when he finds her pretty little hole and darts his tongue within her he can taste that sweet honey slipping from her there is a bit more purpose to him. The sweetest thing he’s ever had in his mouth,. She only gets harder to control then, holding her down with a force he thinks he might actually leave a bruise behind.

“Robb, please I can’t. _I can’t._ ” She’s tugging at the bed frame with such a force that the bed creaks, as if it’s going to snap at any moment if she pulls at her binds any harder.

He stops and places a kiss on her clit before he rises to his knees, eyeing her carefully. “Maybe I should gag you.” He tells her, the idea more appealing now. He thinks of her on her knees, ass up, gag in her mouth, doing her best to talk but ultimately failing. She will look wrecked as he fucks her, pulling at her hair, making her into nothing more than a mess desperate to cum, only when he allows for it to be.

“Will you let me cum?”

“ _Desperate_.” He says but when she smiles he knows the whole thing is going exactly how she wants it.

Never does he ask why she came to him for this. Maybe she stumbled across some porn that got her a little too excited. Maybe she was spending time around others or maybe the idea was put in her head. He doesn’t know and it doesn’t matter. 

He gets up off of the bed and walks around the bed untying her wrists, ripping the blindfold off of her, letting her finally see him since this whole thing began.

“I thought you’d have your cock out.” She says without batting an eyelash, looking down at the bulge in his pants.

“Disappointed?”

Myrcella nods, making herself seem more innocent than usual, and Robb hates that it only makes him want to wreck her.

“Take it out.” Robb tells her, even stepping closer, until his legs are hitting the edge of the bed.

Myrcella wastes no time in undoing his jeans, pushing them down his hips, grabbing his cock in her hand. For a moment she simply observes him. He’s hard, unmistakably so, leaking from the tip, heavy and throbbing.   

Her mouth is on him within an instant, taking as much of him down her throat as she can, working her mouth over with an eagerness he’s never experienced. She looks up at him with those green eyes as she allows her mouth to do all of the work.

The feel of her mouth around him is nothing short of heavenly. Her mouth is warm, wet, the feeling of her tongue against his all too sensitive skin only making it feel like he wants to cum right there for her. He knows how to control himself, however. His hands thread through her hair, letting her relax, enjoy this, before he’s pushing her head down further onto his cock, until he is fully sheathed in her mouth.

She takes him like a trooper, drooling around him, making muffled noises that only make him throb for her more, no complaint, no struggle. She doesn’t try to move and instead uses her mouth to make him feel better. 

“You’re so good, _Princess_.” He whispers, looking down at her. “My cock down your throat. So eager to please.”

She nods as much as she can and swallows, only causing the suction around him to be tighter. Her hands move down to cup his balls, playing with them, bringing him more pleasure. Her free hand squeezes at the flesh of his ass, digging her nails into his skin, doing everything in her power to make him feel good.

He pulls her off of his mouth so she can properly breathe. He loves the feeling of his cock completely down her mouth, hitting her throat, but right now, it isn’t the objective.

“I won’t gag you tonight.” _Another night, however._ “Turn around, on your knees.”

Myrcella does as she is ordered and is on her knees without question, palms flat against the mattress, letting her long, blonde hair fall around her. She doesn’t look back, only waits, a slightly eager bounce to her.

Robb strokes his cock, slowly, just watching her. He doesn’t know what it is about her that makes him want to just watch her and still feel oh, so aroused by her. It hasn't happened often. It’s not as if he is a teenager who is seeing a naked woman for the first time. He has a few years on her and still, he is somehow undone by her more often than not. He cannot explain it. Isn’t even sure if he wants to.

He lets his cock go, hard and aching before him, desperate to be inside of her.

 _Soon_.

For the moment his attention is on the perfect round ass before her. He gives it a light slap and enjoys the squeal that comes from her. He’s quickly learning the things she does like and the things she doesn’t care for. But it’s the pretty little plug in her that he asked her to wear. “How does it feel?”

“Full.” She answers. “I’ve never…”

“Good.” He doesn’t take it out, instead moves closer to her, grabbing at her hips, yanking her closer. “Next time I’ll make better use of your ass and gag you so when you’re screaming from my cock no one can hear you. Would you like that, Myrcella?”

“ _Yes_.”

He’s pleased with her answers as holds her to him, intent on offering her a kindness. “How do you want to cum?”

“However you think is best.” She answers all too politely.

“Hmm.” He doesn’t believe that. He gives a gentle smack to her ass, causing her to jolt forward.

“Mm,” the soft noise slips through her, once more as the palm of his hand hits her flesh, “I want to see you.”

“Turn around.” He wastes no time in letting her have what she wants. She’s been so good for him.

Myrcella turns around, on her knees, watching him as she waits for what to do next.

Robb sits down on the bed, pulling Myrcella into his lap. His voice is softer, as is his whole demeanor. “When you’re ready.”

Myrcella, with her hands on his shoulders, rubs her cunt against his cock. Not for long. Just enough to give him a fraction of the teasing he’s given her. She needs this. It’s written all over her features and has been a common theme in all of the words that have spilled from past her lips. Her moan is loud as he finally fills her, Myrcella moving to keep as much of the pleasure as she can for as long as she can.

In truth they have not had sex much. A few times prior. They aren’t anything more than two people getting what they want from one another. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying her company or even thinking how beautiful she looks when she is on top of him like that.

She is slow as she rocks her hips against him, pushing herself down on him, before she finds herself moving with a purpose.

His mouth finds one of her breasts, taking it into his mouth, sucking on the nipple, taking a bit of what has been on his mind for far too long.

She’s near reckless as she moves on top of him, desperate to get what she wants. Her nails dig into the skin on his shoulder as she bites down on her lip, riding him like it’s her only purpose in life.

Robb cannot say he finds the image anything other than erotic.

“Can I cum?” She asks as her eyes open and she looks into his.

“Not yet.”

She slows herself down in response. Instead she allows herself to draw it out, backing off of the impending orgasm, letting out a soft moan of approval as his hands focus on the flesh of her ass, squeezing it, his mouth shifting to give her other breast the attention it desperately seeks.

Not that she lasts.

Not when he smacks at her ass and she rides him with a fury, doing anything she can to chase the high, fingers moving to grip through his hair. She’s close when she pulls at his hair, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He doesn’t give her permission to cum but she does it all the same. Her mouth opens with a cry of his name as she finally lets go. It’s violent and causes her to shake, gushing all over him, covering them both and the bed, something that only pushes him over the edge until he’s spilling himself inside of her, not able to control himself in the least after the night they’ve had.

They are a mess as they untangle from one another. Myrcella lies back and Robb lies with her, lying in the mess they’ve made together, which is gross and hot all in one. He hasn’t made her cum like that before but now that he has he makes a mental note to get her off like that more often.

It’s bloody sexy.

“Thank you.” She whispers, glancing over at him, peace written all over her face as she settles closer to him.

“You should at least let me buy you dinner.” He tells her, arm moving around her.

“Only if you have it delivered.” She hasn’t ever really denied him the gesture, only them both doing their best to keep some semblance of lines so things don’t get complicated.

It’s just sex.

The both know it’s not.

It was about more than sex for the both of them before they even managed to find themselves together. They trust each other too much for it never to be more. They aren’t strangers who fell into bed like this, they’ve always hand a feeling of more without ever going for it. Instead they pretend it’s just sex.

“I can do that, yeah.” He tells her but the thought of moving is one that doesn’t sit well with him so he doesn’t. Instead he allows his fingers to stroke through her hair, and takes the post bliss moment for what it until they both come back to reality and have to think about everything.

Definitely more than just sex.

Gods be good.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
